


Strawberry Fields Forever

by PrimevalEmma



Series: The B.A.D. Chronicles [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, F/M, Het, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimevalEmma/pseuds/PrimevalEmma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during ep 3 x 07, Abby discovers that maybe Captain Becker isn't so bad after all</p><p>(first in the B.A.D. Chronicles which will eventually be a threesome including Danny Quinn)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Fields Forever

Her breath hitched when she turned and saw him flat on his back in the middle of the strawberries. Poor Becker had gone flying backwards through the stack of crates containing the sweet, ripe fruit as he fled from the approaching Dracorex. She supposed she should have been concerned about him, but there was something rather hot about the sight of a dishevelled soldier trying desperately not to look like anything had happened.

The Dracorex had collapsed. It was no longer a threat, at least for the time being. Becker took a bite out of one of the strawberries and gazed up at Abby. She felt a tightening in her groin, one she hadn't felt in a while. In fact, the last time she'd felt like this was the first time she'd laid eyes on Becker. Meathead soldiers weren't usually her type, but the sight of the very tall captain strutting down the corridor at the ARC dressed head to toe in black was not an unpleasant one. 

“We should have done this my way!” Becker snapped. 

“Really? If we'd done it your way, we'd have a dead creature on our hands. My way... there's a chance we can put him back where he belongs. That's why we're here.”

“Like I said before, my job is to protect you, not the creatures. We could both have been killed, Abby!”

Abby sniffed and blinked. “We have to get him to somewhere where I can deal with that wound and then get him back through the anomaly.”

“And how do we do that?”

“That's your department.”

“Oh right. Dinosaur transportation?” He sighed, resigning himself and sending a request out over his radio for someone to go back to the ARC to get a vehicle with a trailer large enough to take the Dracorex back to the wrecking yard where the anomaly was. 

“Well?” Abby said. “How long?”

“Half an hour as long as the traffic is OK.” Becker looked around him. The place was a mess. “We should probably try to clear up a little whilst we wait.” The farmer was not going to be happy. His staff had fled, the greenhouse wrecked and most of the crop of strawberries destroyed by Becker falling through the stack of crates. 

“Suppose so.”

As they set about trying to pick up some of the undamaged fruit, they deliberately kept each other at a distance. A few minutes later, Becker cleared his throat. “I get the impression that you don't like me.”

Abby closed her eyes. She was doing it again. She'd spent her entire life putting up walls and pushing people away without really giving them a chance. “It's not you that I don't like, Becker,” she said. “It's guns.”

“I understand that I suppose.” The tension in the air between them seemed to change, a new understanding of each other. Then Becker grinned. “But for someone who hates guns, you seem to dress like you're in the army.” He looked her up and down and Abby blushed. Her cropped camouflage trousers and lace up boots were military style. Trust Becker to throw that one at her. 

“Some of the men wonder about you. No boyfriend. Dress like a man. Short cropped hairstyle.” Becker laughed. Abby's expression was one of shock.

“I don't dress like a man!” she protested.

“I've been at the ARC for what, three months? I don't think I've ever seen you wear something that shows off your figure. What are you hiding, Abby? Are you afraid of a man actually liking you?”

Abby scowled. Becker had hit the nail on the head. His assessment of her was pretty close, but she wasn't about to admit that to him. She'd show him! “I'm not afraid!”

“Oh really?” Becker scoffed. He was about to make another smart alec remark when Abby pulled her rather large, loose fit t-shirt over her head and stood staring at him with her hand on her hip. Under the t-shirt she was wearing a tight fitting vest, not quite long enough to cover the length of her body so there was about an inch of flesh around her waist showing. He swallowed nervously and turned away, knowing that the stirring he felt in his groin would become very visible if he looked at her for much longer.

It was Abby's turn to laugh. She had Becker squirming and it amused her. “Maybe I'm not the one with a problem. You're the one that's afraid.”

The taunt made Becker snap. He spun around and grabbed Abby by the wrists, pulling her against his body. “I'll show you who's afraid,”he growled. Releasing her wrists, he moved one hand to the back of her head and pressed his lips hard against her, taking her breath. His other hand circled her body, using it to press her into his groin. She would be in no doubt about his state of arousal right now.

Abby struggled against the kiss initially, but as Becker's tongue forced her lips apart she let out a squeak and her body shuddered pleasantly. She began to return the kiss, her tongue tangling against Becker's and her hands gripping his firm, muscular body. Arousal surged through her. It had been far too long since she'd allowed any man to be this intimate with her and her body was craving for more.

Becker's hands slid under her vest and glided up towards her breasts encased in the thin black satin of her bra. She whimpered at the sensation, pressing herself into his hands as they cupped her breasts. He pulled the vest over her head and then tugged at her bra straps, breathing heavily. For a moment, sanity took over and Abby pulled away. “We shouldn't be doing this. Not here. Your man will be here with the truck any minute and those farm workers could come back.”

“He'll be some time yet, and those farm workers won't be back any time soon if they think that creature is still running around.” He was not concerned in the slightest and pulled Abby's bra completely down to expose her breasts, then he wasted no time in taking one into his mouth, licking and sucking the hard nipple. Abby gasped, throwing back her head and grasping Becker's head, holding him to her.

Despite what he'd said about the truck not coming for some time, there was still a sense of urgency in Becker's actions. He figured he'd probably never get another opportunity like this one with Abby, and if he didn't do this now he may not ever do it. His fingers fumbled with the button and zip on her trousers and then he began to pull on them, easing them over her hips as she wriggled to help him remove them. She stepped out of them and then moved forward to unzip his trousers. 

Not willing to wait any longer than necessary, Becker pulled his t-shirt off as Abby slid his trousers down to his ankles and then reached inside his underwear to release his long, hard cock. Her fingers circled the shaft and stroked it as he pushed his hand inside her knickers and parted her folds with his fingers. 

“Becker!” Abby breathed as he slid a long finger into her wet core and his calloused thumb grazed over her sensitive clit. Normally, Becker would insist on having his cock sucked whilst he would fuck a nice wet pussy with his tongue, but they didn't have the time. Settling himself back down onto the ground amongst the strawberries, he guided Abby down to him. She straddled his lap, facing him and rubbing her clit against the base of his shaft. Shifting position, Becker pulled Abby into a heated, wet kiss as his cock slid into her. 

Abby adjusted herself so that she could sink easily down, impaling herself on Becker's long shaft. He filled her completely and yet still seemed to go in deeper. The tip hit her womb and she let out a sharp cry, which Becker swallowed down with his passionate kisses. 

Abby prepared herself, circling her arms around Becker's neck. He moved his hands to her hips and then they both began to move. Becker panted and gasped as his cock moved in and out of her like a piston. He could feel Abby's muscles clamping around him, claiming him and milking him.

Abby rocked herself against Becker, riding him and breathing hard as her body began to quiver. A fire was burning in her groin and would soon be overwhelming her. Her hard nipples brushed against the hair on Becker's chest, sending delightful bolts of electricity surging through her.

“Fuck me!” she panted, as Becker's cock pounded up into her relentlessly. Her head was spinning and wave after wave of intense pleasure swamped over her. 

Becker could only gasp her name as he gripped her body tight against his. He was close to the edge and would crash over any second. He felt his groin twist and then he could hold back no longer. With a cry he released, hosing Abby's insides.

Abby cried out too, her womb pulsing at its core as it accepted Becker's seed willingly. Becker thrust again and released more, flooding her. She was sobbing now, the intensity of her orgasm almost too much yet she didn't want it to stop. 

“Oh god! Abby!” Becker cried. He gave one final thrust, emptying himself now and feeling his cock soften inside her. He fell back, exhausted and completely spent, sweat pouring from his body. Abby remained straddling him, breathing hard. Her insides continued to vibrate with pleasure and it was some minutes before she regained enough composure to ease herself off and let Becker's cock slide out. 

“Fuck! That was good!” Becker gasped. 

“Yeah,” Abby said. “Who'd have thought you and I would be so...”

“Let's not go there,” Becker warned. He was certain he could hear an engine in the distance. The truck was arriving to take the creature away. “Get dressed.” He sat up and hastily pulled on his trousers whilst Abby did the same. By the time the truck was parking up, it was almost as if nothing had happened between them.


End file.
